Dire « je t’aime », c’est dire merci d’exister
by kiwoui
Summary: Je me présente, Sirius black, 22 ans, jeune, beau, riche, sang pur et blasé par la vie !Je suis l’incarnation des privilèges. Le monde est divisé en deux, il y a vous et puis il y a nous. C’est sibyllin, je vous l’accorde…Mais que ce passetil lorsque le r


★**Nda** : bonjour a tous !!!

Alors me voilà pour un os. Je l'avais commencée, il y a…. bref longtemps. Je venais de lire « hell » de lolita pille, un livre vraiment genial au passage et a la fin, jen'ai pas pu me resigner a la fin du roman enfin si fin bref, c'etait vraimen drole, je pleurée carrement suis emotive moa , et be de suite j'ai assimilé à sirius.

Bref donc je me suis inspirée de « hell » et ce os est triste donc . C'est la premiere fois que j'ne fait un et j'ai hesitée a le poster mais je voudrais avoir l'avis de lecteur alors ben j'ai voilà.

Fin breffff a une dernieres chose merci bcp takinza, de me l'avoir corrigée !!!!! ma ziguigui d'amour !!!!!! pi aussi de m'avoir donnée ton avis !!!!!

Et aussi miss la muse !!!!! merci merci merci bcpppppp !!!!

Voilà mon blabla fini je vous dis **bonne lecture**

☆★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★☆★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★☆

♥**_ Dire « je t'aime », c'est dire merci d'exister_**♥

Je me présente, Sirius black, 22 ans, jeune, beau, riche, sang pur et blasé par la vie !

Blasé oui !

La vie n'a plus rien d'attrayant pour moi. J'ai déjà tout vu, tout vécu.

Plus rien ne m'est inaccessible, ce que je veux, je l'ai, s'en est lassant.

Toutes les femmes m'idolâtrent et les autres m'aiment pour mon argent ou pour mon nom, mon rang !

Je les trouve pathétiques avec leurs robes de pute, leurs maquillages de pute, et leurs corps de top modèle plastique !

Elles me répugnent avec leurs têtes refaites, leurs corps refaits, elles n'ont plus rien de naturel !

Je les méprise toutes !

Tout est faux en elles, autant leurs corps que leurs sentiments !

Elles ne doivent même plus se souvenir quand était la dernière fois qu'elles ont vraiment ri ou pleuré !

Ce sont de grandes comédiennes pour rire ou pleurer.

Ah ça, elles excellent en cette matière !

C'est la seule chose en laquelle elles sont bonnes!

Ma vie m'ennuie.

Tout m'indiffère ! Même moi ! Je me méprise moi-même !

Pour ma suffisance, mon nom, mon argent, le luxe de ma vie luxurieuse.

A me bousiller de l'intérieur, à fumer en espérant mourir d'un cancer, à me droguer pour avoir une overdose et plus encore je me méprise de ma lâcheté, de ne pas avoir le courage d'en finir avec ma putain de vie.

La seule chose à laquelle je tiens encore ce sont mes amis ! Des vrais, qui disent ce qu'ils pensent, sur qui je peux compter en cas de problèmes.

On s'est connu au collège, chacun sa propre blessure, ses défauts, ses emmerdes ! Nous étions différents, venant de monde différent. Pas destinés à se connaître, se côtoyer, pourtant nous nous sommes rencontrés.

L'amitié qui nous lie, je ne saurais la décrire. C'est en même temps un tout et un rien ! Je ne sait plus exactement à quel moment, elle a vraiment débuté mais la seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est quelle est incassable ! On sait confier nos plus intimes craintes, secrets, on se connaît par cœur, on peut se comprendre d'un regard ! Quand on était sur le point de s'effondrer, les trois autres était là pour nous aider à nous relever ! Dès le départ, moi, j'étais au plus bas, ils m'ont aidé chacun à leurs manières à me relever !

On sait tous entre aidés.

Cela a été comme l'effet domino mais à l'envers ! Au lieu de s'effondrer, nous, nous somme relevés !

Puis on a fini nos études et les adultes nous ont jeté dans la vie active, nous n'y étions pas préparé et certains se sont effondrés, je me suis effondré ! Et notre amitié en a été ébranlée. Elle est restée forte mais elle n'a pas su m'aider !

Et maintenant me voilà dans ce bar !

Déjà drogué et saoul alors qu'il n'est que onze heures !

Affalé sur un fauteuil, les jambes étendues dans le prolongement de mon corps et une bouteille à la main ! Une fille est sur moi, en train de m'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, ni qui elle est, je m'en fous !

Je la repousse brutalement et bois une gorgé de bière .Elle ne comprend pas et se casse après m'avoir hurlé dessus à m'en briser les tympans.

Une autre déjà arrive et s'incruste à ma table .Elle me parle, je n'entends rien. Tout en parlant, elle s'appuie sur ses coudes et se penche en avant pour me faire lorgner sur son décolleté, je ne me gène pas.

Quand soudain, une énorme touffe noire se penche au-dessus de moi et me parle, je reconnais mon meilleur poteau, James tête-en-pétard.

-Hey ! Jamesy, comment ça va mon pote !

-Moi bien, toi non, alors maintenant ça suffit, tu me suis ! J'en ai marre de te voir foutre ta vie en l'air comme ça!

-Regarde, j'ai de la bière ! T'en veux ??

Je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis trop chouté pour avoir encore un minimum de lucidité !

Exaspéré, il me prend et m'emmène chez lui

Je n'aime pas aller chez lui !!!Tout dans cette maison me rappelle mon échec ! Tout y respire le bonheur, ça me révulse!

Et plus encore le fait qu'il soit marié, qu'il me dise qu'il est amoureux !

L'amour n'existe pas, c'est une idée que se font les gens normaux pour se donner un but.

Je trouve ça pathétique.

Je lui ai dit mais il s'en fiche, il sait que je vais mal. Il sait aussi que ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien demain tout recommencera, je me casserais et recommencerais à me bousiller la santé et ma vie.

Il le vit très mal, je le sais mais je n'ai plus envie de lutter pour un petit morceau de bonheur quelconque. J'en peux plus. J'ai trop donné.

Cette nuit là, je dors à peine.

Dès le levé du soleil lorsque jamesy entre dans ma chambre pour m'apporter mon petit déjeuné il ne trouve qu'une pièce vide.

La nuit suivante, je reviens dans la boite, m'assois à la même table, et commande les même boissons.

Tout est comme d'habitude.

Les pseudos racailles à leur table, les putes entre putes et les peloyes dans leur coin !

Comme d'habitude.

Mon regards passe sur toutes les personnes de la boite. Tous des personnages, des masques, des souffrances cachées.

Chacun s'est composé un visage, un caractère, une image.

Je les vois rire, mais si on regarde vraiment leurs yeux, on n'y voit que de la souffrance, de la douleur. Tous voudraient fuir cet endroit mais aucun le fait.

_Après, on va ragoter !_

Toute cette hypocrisie me dégoûte.

Je me sens mal. Je me lève d'un coup pour vomir tout ce que j'ai ingurgité durant la soirée.

Quand je reviens à ma table, je remarque qu'il y a eut de nouveaux arrivants.

Mon regard les balaye rapidement.

Des nouveaux. Ils sont trois. Un gars et deux nanas. Mais ce qui m'étonne un peu, c'est comment l'une est habillée. Jean's taille basse. Elle y flotte dedans et un tee shirt comme le jean vraiment pas collant. Elle a l'air d'une sainte nitouche. Je l'aperçois de profil. Je m'attarde quelques secondes sur son visage. Elle à l'air si… innocente.

Sûrement la chirurgie !

Pourtant, je reste à la fixer, elle, son visage aux traits fin et ses cheveux brun tirés en queue de cheval.

Je ne la regarde pas hypnotisé mais juste… curieux.

Elle tourne la tête soudain comme avertie par un sixieme sens. Son regard passe sur tout le monde pour finalement s'arrêter sur moi, le seul à la fixer. Elle me regarde franchement interrogative. Je continu de la fixer, ne pouvant pas supporter mon regard plus longtemps, elle détourne le sien, non sans me fusiller avant. Je reste troublé par son regard. Même son regard est empreint d'innocence, d'insouciance.

Je reste figé. Franchement étonné. Je n'ai pas tout compris la ! Je viens de me faire fusiller du regard parce que je l'ai fixée ? Mais toute fille normalement constituée en serait flattée et elle…

Je la regarde plus attentivement. Elle a l'air d'une banalité commune, brune, yeux bruns, maigre je ne saurais le dire à cause de son tee shirt et avec un air de nitouche. Si inaccessible. Elle n'ait pas de mon monde, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil qu'elle n'a pas grandi dans la luxure. Sa copine et son copain oui, mais elle non.

Elle fait assez jeune aussi, dans les 18 ans par la.

Je la vois trinquer avec ses amis, rire, remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Aucun de ses gestes ne m'échappe.

Soudain elle et sa copine se lève et vont danser. Elle ne danse, ni bien, ni mal, ni sensuellement. Elle s'éclate juste avec sa copine. Je la regarde attentivement, fasciné. Elle a l'air quand même un peu mal à l'aise, presque timide. Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Un gars s'approche d'elles et chauffe sa copine qui se barre vite avec lui. Elle perd un peu de son assurance. Un autre gars s'approche et commence à se coller contre elle.

L'imbécile est complètement bourré.

Non mais sans gène le con !

A peine je prends conscience de cette pensée que je me calme et observe la suite.

Elle se tourne vers lui, sûrement pour lui tomber dans les bras, pensais-je dégoûté et la vois lui mettre une magnifique claque, si vous voulez mon avis.

J'éclate de rire et me lève pour aller me chercher une autre bière. Je ne remarque pas le regarde furibond qu'elle me lance.

Lorsque, je suis servi je me retourne et tombe nez a nez avec elle. J'en perds une seconde contenance, trop surpris. Mais je me reprends vite et affichant un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur.

-Belle claque Marie ! lançais-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

-Toi, la ferme et laisse moi passer le pseudo lover à deux balles réponds-t-elle rageusement.

Elle me contourne et commande un monaco. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de payer, je donne déjà la monnaie à la serveuse.

Je m'assoie à coté d'elle et la regarde amusé devant sa colère.

-Cadeau du lover, Marie, et déguste le bien lentement car ce n'est pas souvent que tu en auras.

-Tout ce que je prends, je le paye, et arrête de m'appeler Marie ! dit-elle en décalant son verre pour en commander un autre.

-Et tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer, s'énerve-t-elle apres une longue minute de silence.

-C'était une très belle claque quoique un peu faible, je trouve, dis-je ignorant sa remarque.

-Ah, ça t'amuse ça !

Je remarque qu'elle fait tout pour éviter de me regarder en face.

-Je t'intimide ? demandais-je amusé.

-Non, réponds-t-elle simplement m'ignorant presque.

-Alors pourquoi, tu n'oses pas me regarder ? fis-je narquoisement.

-C'est pour qu'on ne pense pas que je suis entrain de te parler et qu'on puisse ne serait-ce qu'émettre la simple probabilité que je puisse te connaître ou te parler.

Je reste coi quelques secondes face à sa réponse. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. On ne m'a jamais parlé comme cela, jamais.

-Hum tu a la langue bien pendu, constatais-je, et la que fait tu ? demandais-je alors qu'elle observait toutes les personnes présentes attentivement. Tu te met en chasse, ironisais-je. Parce que ce n'est pas accoutré de cette manière que ça va marcher !

-D'abord, je ne suis pas en chasse et ensuite en quoi ma tenu te dérange, je ne t'ai pas demandais ton avis, comme je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'assoire là !

-Pourquoi tu évites mon regard, insistais-je têtue.

-Je n'évite pas ton regard !

-Ah je sais, tu as pris connaissance de ma réputation? C'est ça hein, demandais-je amèrement.

Elle me jette un regard de coté.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom alors ta réputation qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que peuvent raconter les autres, dit-elle sèchement comme si ce sujet l'énervée.

-Donc tu ne connais pas mon nom ? Et moi je ne connais pas le tien mais… bon qu'est ce que tu regardes qui est si intéressant ? m'exclamais-je furieux du peu d'attention qu'elle semble me porter.

-J'observe, j'observe.

-Humpff, tu observes les autres ? Lala tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque à observer l'exemple type de la décadence de notre société !

Elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mais je la vois esquisser un sourire, une esquisse mais c'est déjà un début.

-Regarde moi, réattaquais-je déstabilisé, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder !

-Je … je ne veux pas croiser ton regards, c'est tout, se braque-t-elle.

-Pourquoi !

-Parce que je… je ne veux pas voir la lueur de désespoir, la même détresse que celle que je suis en train de voir dans chacun des regards que je croise, il n'y a juste que cette lueur qui brille, rien d'autres, on dirait des morts, des condamné, je n'y vois même pas une lueur d'espoir même pas une infime lueur, rien, et ça me fait peur de ne pas la voir dans ton regard à toi aussi, finit-elle.

Sa réponse m'a encore une fois laissé stoïque, déjà rien quand l'écoutant on se sent obligatoirement stupide, rien qu'a ses phrases … fin bref et l'analyse quelle vient de faire. Toutes ces choses que d'habitude personne ne voit ou que personne ne veut voir, elle, elle cherche à comprendre.

-Tu n'a qu'à la rallumer, insistais-je quand même, charmeur.

Elle rigole doucement mais ne tourne pas la tête.

-Bon euh… ah tiens !…, on m'appelle ! Là bas ! Mais si regarde bien ! Fin bref, j'y vais, bye, s'esquive-t-elle pas très habilement.

Je la suis du regard, habillée tout en blanc on dirai un ange innocent.

Je reviens m'assoire à ma table.

C'est bien ce que je pensé, elle semble si pure, presque ça me répugne. Cette fille est rentrée dans la cage au loup, elle ne sais pas à quoi s'attendre, et les loups eux l'ont déjà repéré. Une idée malsaine commence à naître dans mon esprit brisé et manipuler par la drogue et l'alcool.

Elle semble si pleine de vie, destiné à un avenir joyeux, prometteur et je m'engage à le lui briser, à la briser, lui faire comprendre que pour devenir comme nous, il ne suffit pas que de l'argent il faut aussi perdre ses rêves.

Sur ce, je bois cul sec ma bière, content de mon nouveau but.

Les jours suivant, je la revois, et petit à petit, cela devient comme une nécessité pour moi et elle de nous voir. Bien sur pour moi, ce n'était juste que pour le plan. J'éprouve un plaisir malsain à la voir à mes cotés. Pourtant, elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. Et cela est très désagréable. Et ce qui est désagréable m'irrite, alors depuis peu, je suis souvent sur les nerfs pour un rien. Et provoque des bagarres contre quiconque m'horripile. Je me fais beaucoup d'ennemis qui attendent le moment opportun pour frapper.

Pourtant, je ne m'énerve jamais contre elle. Son regard, ses manières, me fascinent au plus haut point, son insouciance aussi. Je la converti à mes habitudes, pourtant elle se rebiffe des qu'il s'agit de drogue. Cela m'exaspère mais je me dois de rester calme, patient sinon je l'effrayerais et le piège qui se referme petit à petit sur elle serait vain.

Je l'emmène voyager beaucoup aussi, pour l'éblouir et aussi m'éloigner de Paris et des autres. Et malgré moi, je me laisse aller et parfois laisse une partie de mon ancien caractère, comme l'espièglerie, reprendre surface. Et encore une fois malgré moi je trouve ces moments plaisant.

Nous voyageons beaucoup, mangeons dans des restaurants des plus prestigieux, lui fait de mes plus beau sourire pourtant rien n'y fait, elle ne cède pas sur deux points : le premier est de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux et le deuxième, de céder à mes avances.

Néanmoins, je ne perds pas patience et persévère, et fait travailler mon imagination pour l'étonner. Je ne me met pas en quatre pour elle, moi un black ! Mais, je me préoccupe beaucoup de son confort, il est vrai. Elle semble si fragile mais ce n'est qu'une façade car elle a quand même une grande force de caractère. Sinon, elle ne résisterait pas autant à mes charmes avec autant de ferveur. Nous parlons donc énormément, et si au début je me sentais un peu idiot devant mon langage, j'y fais abstraction pour me plonger dans des échanges passionnés sur tel événement, telle personne célèbre. Tout cela a pour résultat de me libérer de la drogue. Je n'en ai plus besoin pour rire ou me sentir bien avec quiconque, surtout elle.

Puis nous somme revenus un peu sur Paris, pour se poser un peu, pour elle voir des amis, sa famille et moi me remettre en question. Car jamais je n'ai envisagé de me dévoiler devant elle, même si c'est pour qu'elle ose me regarder dans les yeux. J'ose même envisager de refaire un voyage avec elle. Je ne sais pas.

Je fais une visite rapide à James, Remus et Peter. Ils vont bien, je vais bien, tout est parfait, je repars le soir même pour retrouver Marie ou de son vrai prénom Gabrielle. D'ailleurs son prénom m'a beaucoup fait rire intérieurement car la première fois que je l'ai vu, le l'ai assimilé à un ange. Elle a beaucoup changée, elle aussi, elle s'est aussi dévoilée, me montrant un caractère têtu, doux, intelligent et imprévisible.

J'arrive au « Queen's » et la voit déjà en train de danser, je la rejoins rapidement et commence alors un jeu où se mêle séduction, esquive et même tendresse. Nous restons longtemps sur la piste, ignorant les autres, enfermés dans notre monde rien qu'à nous deux et juste pour nous deux. On se colle, se frôle, pour s'esquiver, pour finalement se rapprocher.

Au bout d'un moment, on sort de la piste pour aller boire un peu, elle dit vouloir prendre l'air et va vers la sortie, je vais prendre des boisons. Lorsque je reviens, elle n'est toujours pas là, je la cherche et la trouve aux prises avec un petit con, bourré. Il la maintient contre un mur et lorsque je vois cette scène, je prends conscience d'une chose, mon plan ne pouvait aboutir, et depuis le début je le savais car j'en avais conscience avant mais je prends conscience apres cette scène que Gabrielle est la chose la plus précieuse qui m'a jamais été donné d'avoir et quiconque lui fera du mal en subira ma colère, ma haine.

Je m'approche rapidement de lui alors qu'il lui met ses mains répugnantes sous son débardeur, collé à elle, je le tire par l'épaule et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin. Je ne m'arrête pas là, la rage m'aveugle complètement. Comment il a osé poser ses mains sur elle. Je continue de le frapper avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de se relever. Je l'aurais probablement tué si elle ne m'avait pas retenu.

Je la ramène à mon appart, elle tiens à peine début, couverte de coupures, bleus et autres égratignures qui me font regretter de l'avoir laissé seule. Elle semble comme déconnectée et cela me fait encore plus mal. Je la pose sur le lit, la déshabille doucement, soigne chacune de ses blessures, lui lave les dents et lui fait enfiler un grand tee shirt puis la met sous les couvertures. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre, elle s'endort dans mes bras protecteurs.

Depuis ce jour, on ne revient plus sur Paris, je l'emmène un peu partout dans le monde grace à l'argent que mes géniteurs m'ont légué. J'ai complement oublié mon plan et vis chaque jour avec elle intensément, profitant de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Elle cède enfin à mes avances 6 mois après notre rencontre alors que nous sommes à venise. C'est elle qui fait le premier pas. C'est là sous le ciel de Venise qu'on arrête de badiner. Cela ne ressemble à aucune des autres expériences que j'ai eut. Il y a quelque chose en plus, quelque chose que je n'ose m'avouer car jamais je ne l'ai ressenti avant.

Dès que je suis avec elle, tout s'efface pour qu'il ne reste qu'elle et moi. Et si au début, elle semble timide, lorsqu'on est seule, elle se montre têtue et sait ce qu'elle veut.

Mais tout ce bonheur ne peut durer indéfiniment

Et alors que nous sommes au lit toujours à Venise.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime ? demande-t-elle soudain.

C'est à peine audible mais cela suffit à me troubler, à me faire peur. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, est ce que je l'aime moi ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir donc je ne réponds rien et la serre un peu plus dans mes bras.

-Sirius ? Me demande-t-elle têtu.

-Et toi m'aime tu ? Fis-je le cœur battant.

Elle se redresse soudain furieuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu te sers de moi ? Je suis juste là pour t'amuser et puis quand tu en seras lassé tu me laisseras ? M'accuse-t-elle.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, et toi pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire alors ? Et puis, je pourrais en dire autant de toi, sortir avec Sirius Black et être restait aussi longtemps avec lui, un exploit dont tu pourras te vanter ! Hein ! répliquais-je.

- Mais… euh je t'ai posé la question en première ! Et jamais je ne me servirais de quelqu'un.

Juste au moment où j'allais répliquer, elle va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et mon portable sonne. C'est Remus.

-Allo ?

-Sirius ? C'est toi ? Il faut que tu vienne le plus vite possible, c'est à propos de james.

-De James ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? Paniquais-je.

-Vien vite.

Puis il raccroche, je commence à paniquer.

-Gabrielle ?

-Fou moi la paix !

- Il faut qu'on rentre d'urgence sur Paris.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-Alors ça y est, tu veux me renvoyer a paris hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Putain…

-Pourquoi tu es tout pâle ? C'était qui au téléphone, me coupe-t-elle soudain devant ma pâleur.

-Remus, murmurais-je, il est arrive quelque chose à james.

-A James ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt !

-A ça c'est bien drôle tiens !

Elle baisse la tête penaude, se rendant compte qu'elle n'a fait que m'assaillir de questions sans me laisser le temps de parler.

-Aller vient, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

On reviens vite sur Paris non s'en s'être encore engueuler sur nos sentiments. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veux avouer le premier.

Je vais directe chez James, mais Remus essaye de me happer au passage, je l'évite et lorsque je tourne le coin de la rue alors que je suis en train de me remémorer toutes les fois ou je l'ai envoyé bouler, je ne vois que des ruines d'une maison.

Je bloque là dessus. Me retourne vers remus.

-Il est où ? Hurlais-je sachant déjà la réponse.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius…

-O est –t-il ?

C'est en le regardant mieux que j'apercois des marque récente de larmes.

-Il n'est pas…

Il baisse encore plus la tête pour la relever brusquement.

-Hier soir leurs maison a explosé, la police suggerre une fuite de gaz mais…

-OÙ sont Lily et James ? Et Harry ? Ils n'y été pas dedans lorsque…

-Oui.

Tout semble tanguer autour de moi. Ce n'est pas possible, j'avais prévu plein de chose pour me rattraper de tout ce dont je lui avait fait subir.

-Et Peter fis-je faiblement constatant son absence.

-Et bien c'est ça qui est bizarre il a disparue depuis hier matin alors que lui et James venait de se disputer …

-Sur quoi ?

-Ben sur toi, Peter fin bref, soupire-t-il, depuis quelque temps il est distant, jaloux même et …

-L'enfoiré ! Réalisais-je, je vais le …

-Les policiers ont dit que la maison a explosé a cause d'une plaque dans la cuisine mal éteinte, me rappel remus.

-Tu as déjà vu Lily oubliais quelque chose, fis-je.

-Non, avoue remus.

-Et Harry, demandais-je soudain.

-Il est vivant. Ce soir la il etait chez moi, me rassure-t-il.

Je me sens tomber dans un gouffre car j'ai essayé d'oublier sa mort en posant des questions mais… comment il a pu partir aussi brusquement ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui. C'était mon frère, je revois tout les moment malheureux, toutes mes crises que je lui ai fait subir. Comment il a pu tenir, j'ai toujours été jaloux de son bonheur et maintenant que je peux l'avoir avec Gabrielle, je n'ose pas lui avouer mes sentiment pourtant je sais que je l'aime mais…. C'est tout nouveau. Et maintenant je suis en train de la perdre elle aussi. Et lily. Toujours si douce, si belle, si calme et toujours en trains de s'énerver contre James. Depuis le collège ils se connaissen.

-J'y vais, fis-je a Remus.

Il est déjà tard, je vais directement au « queen's ».

Pour y ailler, je roule le plus vite possible dans les rues, je fais monter facilement ma voiture à 150km/h.

Lorsque j'y arrive, c'est bondé, je commande des bières et commence à me saouler jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Gabrielle sur la piste en train de danser. J'ai prit ma décision, je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi, je vais pour lui avouer mes sentiments lorsque elle disparaît de ma vue, elle doit être sorti du « Queen's » car je ne la trouve nulle part.

Je fait plusieurs autres bars, sans la voir alors je me dirige vers l'appart.

Je monte à 200km juste pour le frisson. La vitesse me grise.

C'est décidé, je vais la voir et lui dire, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je l'aime c'est si simple à dire et pourtant … je respire un grand coup pour m'éclaircir un peu la vu brouillée par l'alcool. Demain sera un autre jour, je lui dirais me sentiment et demain, soi, on est toujours ensemble, soi elle s'en fou. En tout cas, je lui aurais dit.

Ah un carrefour, c'est rouge.

Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure là, pensais-je et puis peux pas m'arrêter, roule trop vite.

Et ne vois qu'au dernier moment les phares d'un camion me fonçant dessus.

fin

☆★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★☆★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★☆

**voilà la fin est assez brutal !**

**Ca vous a plus ? dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés !**

**Sur ce gros bsxxx les ziguigui !!!**

★


End file.
